Cheymouse and the Pictsies
by RandyPuffin
Summary: Seamus was an ordinary Hogwarts student, but who knew he lived such an extraordinary love life? Find out the secrets of Seamus' private life in his Flash Fan Fiction by RandyPuffin
1. Chapter 1 - Pictsies

**Flash Literature 1 – Cheymass and the Pictsies**

She stood there, still, like a lion, still like a hunter. She had found her prey, stalking it from afar. There he was, the gorgeous Cheymas. Bellatrix loved him, loved him from afar. Their loyalties tearing them apart, two star-crossed lovers, alas, in the world of magic, there was no miracle from them. Bellatrix scoffed at how she, of all people, could fall in love. She threw her seeing mirror aside and stormed off.

Chémûz laid back, counting the clouds and pondered to himself, wondering if they were as numerous as his achievements; Captain of the Chess club, Triathlon winner, Celebrity chef and professional zebra groomer. But it felt empty, if there was anything Chezmeuse loved more than himself, it was Mad-Eye Moody. His dipping limb was so graceful in Chezms' eyes and he could contain it no longer, he was going to find Mad Eye.

Cheimöîz sighed, he knew he'd never have Moody, he then turned and looked into the gleaming triathlon trophy, "ooh how most beautiful you are Cheymouse" the trophy boldly exalted, "yes I know trophy, but I feel wasted in this foreboding school, it's like I belong somewhere else..". Cheymau5 looked around his champion's room, the columns of marble and sapphire made the mediocrity of Hogwarts even more laughable, while the beautiful crystal enchanted pool reminded Cheymars of his own radiance, truly it was such an ironic juxtaposition that Chaymus abruptly chortled.

Just then, Mad Eye burst into the room, panting and sweating, just like in Chaymes' countless dreams. "Cheeeeeyyyymoouuussee" Mad Eye cried "We Must Go!"

CHEEEEYYYYMMOOWWWSSE" Mad Eye cried, "We Must Go!". You didn't have to tell Cheymassque twice, this was a dream come true for him. Cheyms grabbed his fur coat and gold medals and darted out the door with mad eye.

PICTSIES!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 - Majesty

**Flash Literature 1 – Cheymass and the Pictsies**

Chapter 2

Mad Eye suddenly grabbed Cheymas' wrist, the warmth of Moody's coarse, firm hands shot down through Sheymoose's arm, straight into his heart, he was never going to forget this sensation, the feeling of two planets colliding, to powerful, beautiful forces becoming one, and the majesty of a romantic battle against fate, just to be together. If Chaimouz could paint this moment on a canvas, then the colours would be so dynamic that the painting alone would break his heart.

Sheymoose looked up at Alastor, his eyes were full of conviction as he darted forward, levitating above the flowery fields, it was like Moody couldn't move without creating art within Sheymass' mind, his velocity as he moved could be heard screeching through the skies, however his movement itself only created a gentle wind, simply brushing the flowers aside. Shiamus's own movement paled in comparison, where he was stumbling through the field trying to keep up, holding his fur coat above the moist dirt desperately.

As Alastor soared above the ground, his speed unmatched by any quidditch player, Seamus considered to himself how he had gone along so easily, how he had become so smitten by Alastor, and began to recall the story behind it…

Sadly before 534M45 could remiss in his eventful past, Alastor turned to Seamus, his eye pierced Seamus' love-struck heart like a ballistic missile, knocking Cheymas backwards onto the warm grass.

"This is it Seamus, this is what I wanted to show you". Mad-Eye held his arm out horizontally and began to move himself and his large, dusty coat of the way, like opening a door to a land untouched by civilisation, a secret passage, for just Alastor and Seamus.

As Moody completely removed himself from the picture (much to Cheymoose's disappointment), Cheymoose began to widen, from the sheer shock of the image displayed before him.

End of Chapter


End file.
